A Mundy In A Fable's World
by Perfectionmasterx
Summary: Set after the Events of Season1 and is NO WAY related to the comics. Just a what if:). Bigby is now feared by the entire community of fabletown, When he rescues a woman from the mundane world, and needs to keep her existence a secret, it creates many secrets and another great case!


Traipsing his way down the empty corridor, Bigby puffed the last of his cigarette, before throwing it to the ground and pushing it down with his shoe. he made his way towards his office, to relax and smoke he rest of his box in peace, without the disturbance of any unwanted fables. It had been 7 weeks since the crooked man's destruction, which had also left a magnificent burden on bigby's shoulders, and it was killing him! His wolf instincts finally got the better of him, as he tore the crooked man's head from his neck, before throwing him into oblivion. The outcome of this, meant that every single fable who was present, has avoided his presence since; especially Snow White...

Opening the door to the office! he was greeted by a familiar face? snow stood there, holding a pile of mixed up papers and folders, before placing them on bigby's desk.

" , I believe you have these to order and sort for your own personal file cabinet." snow exclaimed, before gulping hard and staring downwards, trying not to make eye contact with bigby. How could she? Her thoughts were riddled with images of him tearing her part limb from limb, before devouring her whole.

"Snow, you don't have to be like this. I'm not the wolf I was then, I swear. I'm the same old bigby." Bigby answered, ignoring her first request in an attempt to make her look up to him.

"It doesn't matter bigby." Snow shook her head before walking past his shoulder towards the door. "Just get the work completed." She turned towards him, before exchanging the brisk smile before shutting the door behind her. Sitting down into his chair, bigby sighed, before setting the papers down infront of him, and opening a file containing information on some familiar faces in Fabletown. He sat back and pulled out a smoke, before lighting it and gazing around the small office he called work. What a shitty night.

A high pitched scream pierced his thoughts, as she shot up to his feet and made way for the door. It sounded far away, but not too distant for him to not handle! He ran across the corridor towards the staircase, as he leapt down the flights one by one, running for the door he rushed past a very romantic beauty and beast and headed for the woodland gates, barging into beast and continuing with his pursuit. beast made a deep growl, before carrying on with his lady towards their home. Dodging on coming traffic and people walking by in the street, bigby could hear the faint sound of crying. It sounded like a woman. Stopping at a small alleyway, he tread through it carefully, smelling the air for any danger, but his nose was poisoned with the smell of dirt and wasting rubbish. Suddenly, the sound of rustling and panting bounced through his ears. A young woman lay on the floor, with her back against the wall firmly, her eyes fixed on bigby, as he uneasily walked towards her.

"Don't come closer!" She screamed, clutching to her side and wincing in pain. He could tell she was definitely a mundy. He had never seen her before!

"Are you okay miss?" He replied, kneeling towards her carefully. He offered his hand out to her, which she looked at, before looking up to his amber eyes with fear and anxiety.

"You're not one of those monsters are you? One of the creatures that attacked me here?" She whispered.

"What fucking monster?" bigby shouted. A Fable had obviously been messing around with this poor girls head.

"Forget it! Just leave me alone " she burst into tears, before curling into a ball beside a discarded dumpster to her left. Bigby grabbed her arm, before looking down to her pitifully

"Get up! You can't sat out here like this miss. You want last two seconds." She pulled herself up before crumbling into Bigby's arms, as a patch of blood became visible on her side. He swung her arm around his neck, before helping her down the alleyway, behind a set of apartment buildings

"Where are we going?" She stuttered. "This isn't the way to the street!"

"We are taking a shortcut, so you aren't seen this way" bigby replied.

After 15 minutes of limping and yelping in pain, they finally came out at the back of the Woodland apartments, much to Bigby's relief. Her breaths became pants, as she began to collapse in pain. He held her up as they carried on towards the back door.

"I never managed to get your name? I'm bigby" he explained, trying to chase her mind away from the pain.

"I'm heather" she smiled. "I don't think I've ever been to this part of town before"

"Well, this is what I call home. Welcome to the Woodlands..."


End file.
